The present invention relates generally to the field of cloud computing, and more particularly to concurrent data retrieval in cloud computing environments.
Cloud computing is a model for enabling ubiquitous network access to a shared pool of configurable computing and storage resources. Cloud computing and storage rely on sharing of resources to provide end users and enterprises with various capabilities to store and process their data in third-party data centers, thereby achieving coherence and economies of scale. Cloud storage is reliable and cheap and has become increasingly popular. One of the important usages of cloud storage data backup. Typically, end users or enterprises can store their data in the cloud storage. In particular, enterprises often store, backup, and/or archive to multiple cloud storage devices in order to avoid single point of failure (SPOF) issues. In an event of a system failure, the data can be recovered from the cloud. In general, it is required that the backup data is read from the cloud within a limited time window.